Mirror
by Sirius sparks
Summary: "sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu suka padaku... Sasuke-kun?"


**_"_****_sebenarnya kenapa sih kau menyukaiku ,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sasuke-kun?"_**

MIRROR

DISCLAIMER: M.K

RATE: T

GENRE: ROMANCE,AU

WARNINGS: OOC, GAJE,BANJIR TYPO, DE EL EL

.

.

.

Es yang berada di dalam strawberry juice ku mulai meleleh dan juga bagian luarnya pun mengembun dan meneteskan air yang langsung ke meja. Pemilik minuman itu sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduknya bosan tanpa meminumnya. Ia sedang menunggu pacarnya selesai bertelepon dengan ayahnya yang menanyakan keberadaannya.

Ya, saat ini ia memang berada di salah satu café dekat sekolahannya, Meridian café tempat ia biasa nongkrong dengan teman-temannya dan pacarnya saat tidak ada tugas sekolah yang membuatnya lembur sampai tengah malam. Café terlihat sangat sepi hari ini. Hanya ada dia-Sakura Haruno dan pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berduaan disana dengan segelas strawberry juice untuk Sakura dan secangkir cappuccino untuk Sasuke. Mereka memang sudah biasa meluangkan waktu ke sini jika sedang tidak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hanya untuk sekedar berduaan.

_CTIK_

Suara tombol akhiri panggilan di handphone Sasuke yang ia tekan.

"Ayah titip salam untukmu" suara baritone tiba-tiba terdengan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Paman Fugaku? Ah, kalau begitu salam balik untuknya ya Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya.

"hn"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Belum ada salah satu dari pasangan itu yang memulai percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kegiatan klub jurnalis mu Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ke gadis berambut pink di depannya itu.

"umm, kami sedang bingung sih. Kami ingin memunculkan sesuatu yang baru untuk mading minggu depan, tapi belum ada ide sama sekali. Saat rapat pun belum ada yang mengajukan saran. Haaahh….pusing" ujar Sakura sambil menghela napas panjang.

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat angket tentang guru atau siswa disini? Bukankah kau belum pernah memunculkan angket di mading?" Sasuke mencoba memberikan usul kepada Sakura yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

" ha? Angket? Oh iya kamu benar, kami sama sekali belum pernah memunculkannya. Ahhh kau memang jenius Sasuke-kun!. Besok akan langsung kusampaikan pada ketua. Terimakasih banyak Sasuke-kun" seru Sakura senang dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari sang pemberi usul.

"lalu, apa kegiatan di OSIS?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"yah, Cuma mempersiapkan lomba untuk Pertandingan sepak bola lusa. Tak ada yang menarik menjadi ketua OSIS." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datarnya, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi saat ia berbicara. Sesekali ia menghisap cappucinonya sedikit.

"owhh…" gumam Sakura dan mengikuti Sasuke untuk menyeruput juice nya. membiarkan cairan itu membasahkan tenggorokkannya dan menghilangkan dahaganya.

"…."

"…."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"hn?"

"boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" ujar Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada pacarnya.

"apa Sakura?" Sasuke memandang lekat mata emerald Sakura yang menyejukkan untuk dipandang.

"mmm… aku ingin menanyakan, sebenarnya apa alasan Sasuke-kun menyukaiku?" ujar Sakura dengan mimik yang serius dan tersiran rasa penasaran yang besar di matanya.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu Sakura? Apakah menyukaimu ah tidak mencintaimu butuh alasan?"

"aku hanya ingin tau alasanmu Sasuke-kun, itu saja. Dan ya, memang sih cinta itu tidak perlu alasan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tau. Menurutku aku tidak cantik malah aku ini bisa dibilang gadis aneh karena berambut pink yang mencolok dan jidat yang lebar. Aku tak se- sexy Karin-san dan tak se-feminin Ino-chan yang bahkan menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa kau memilih aku?. Berkali-kali aku bercermin di cermin untuk menemukan sesuatu yang special. Namun aku tak menemukan apapun. Aku bahkan bercermin di beberapa cermin untuk memastikan." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedikit terkikik geli oleh ocehan Sakura dan pipinya yang menggembung membuatnya ingin mencubitnya gemas.

"Sakura, cermin tak bisa memperlihatkan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Cermin hanya bisa memantulkan sisi luarmu, namun tak bisa memantulkan sisi cantik yang ada di dalam dirimu. Kau penuh dengan kecantikan Sakura, senyummu, tawamu,sifat periangmu yang tak ada dalam diriku dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya kau melengkapiku Sakura. Jadi semua tak bisa diukur dengan kecantikan fisik." Ujar Sasuke yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah, semerah tomat buah kesukaan Sasuke dan membungkamnya.

p.s

selain itu Sakura juga kaget karena ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam, berwajah datar dan irit bicara itu ternyata bisa tersenyum, berbicara panjang lebar dan tentu saja memberikan jawaban yang romantis untuknya.

p.p.s

senyumannya sungguh seksi Ya Tuhan...!. Mungkin aku akan terkena serangan jantung sebentar lagi.

**EPILOG**

"Ah ya Sakura, sebenarnya tak hanya itu alasanku mencintaimu, masih ada lagi…" ujar Sasuke dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura.

"alasan yang lainnya adalah…. Sebenarnya aku terlalu candu olehmu. Bibir mungilmu itu sungguh manis dan menggoda saat ku menciummu dan aroma mu benar-benar memabukkan ku. Kau harum seperti bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi" bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil dan kembalike posisi semulanya.

Sedangkan sakura, jika dilihat akibat perkataan Sasuke barusan kini wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu.

**TAMAT**

**AREA BASA-BASI AUTHOR**

Halo readers! Maaf malah bikin fict gaje lagi dan malah bukan ngelanjutin fict multichip ku. Habisnya tiba-tiba ide bikin fict ini muncul aja di kepala waktu habis ngaca di cermin. Wkwkwkwk, yah seperti itulah kira-kira asal mula fict kagak jelas ini.

Oke, K.C kira cukup basa-basi ga bermutunya dan tentu saja saya tunggu review nya yaaa….bay-bayy!

Sign,

K.C


End file.
